Midnight Dance
by no cure for crazy
Summary: Anything can happen when Fred Weasley is involved


AN: So, this was pretty much based on part of the song, "We danced," by Brad Paisley because, I really don't know why xp.

This was written for Colleen for the Birthday Fic Exchange on HPFC. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy this even though I'm not sure how I did writing Fremione for the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter characters or the song.

* * *

Midnight Dance

She sighed and opened her eyes, finally giving up on sleep that wouldn't come. She hadn't slept a lot lately, her mind would always wander to the lies the Daily Prophet was spreading about Harry and Dumbledore. She was appalled that they could simply get away with smearing people's names like that. Although, she knew that reporters – Muggle and Wizard alike – didn't care how their news articles hurt people.

_Vultures, _she thought.

She slowly sat up, letting the covers fall around her waist. She decided to vent in her journal, something she'd done lately. It was calming, soothing and relaxing to her. It allowed her to get her thoughts out without having to talk to someone. It was useful at times.

She leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to retrieve her journal. Except, it wasn't there.

_Where is it?_ She thought to herself before remembering that she was writing in it in the kitchen after dinner. So maybe she accidently left it down there. She closed the drawer to her bedside table, pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed before standing up. She quickly made her way across the floor and towards the bedroom door. She pushed open the door and crept into the hallway, silently trying not to wake up anyone else.

She carefully maneuvered around the ugly umbrella stand at the bottom of the staircase as to not alert the portrait of Mrs. Black. She wasn't up for a screaming picture at midnight. When she finally made her way to the kitchen, she didn't see an outline of her journal anywhere. It wasn't on the kitchen table which was weird because she was positive that that's where she left it.

_Where is it?_ She repeated to herself as she glanced around the floor near the table.

A small chuckle from the dark corner of the room caused her to jump. She quickly turned her head to the sound of the voice; her eyes slowly adjust to the dimness of the room.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger," Fred said as he stepped forward.

"Forgotten that I've been staying here this summer?" Hermione replied.

He leaned against the back of the chair he was standing next to. "It's late and you really should be in bed," he said, ignoring her statement.

"I could say the same about you," Hermione retorted.

"But I said it first," Fred said, simply. "So spill, Hermione. Why are you awake in the middle of the night and in the kitchen of all places?"

"I was just," Hermione started, glancing around the kitchen again, trying to locate her journal. "I couldn't sleep," she finally said as her eyes landed on Fred. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if Fred had found it.

"Grimmauld Place isn't exactly the kind of place where someone would just decide to take a midnight stroll to the kitchen, "Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is the point of all this, Fred?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

A small smirk appeared on his lips. "I think you're looking for this," he said. The hand that was behind his back came forward and he held a small, brown journal in his left hand.

_My journal,_ she thought.

"Where did you find that? She found herself asking.

"So you admit that you were looking for this?" Fred replied.

Hermione stepped forward until she was standing a few feet in front of Fred. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine either, Hermione."

"Fred just give me my journal and we can both go our own ways," Hermione said, reaching her hand out to take the journal.

Fred moved his hand and the journal out of her way. "Not so fast."

Hermione sighed. "Are you serious? Just hand it over."

Fred shook his head and thought for a moment. "Nope, I'm pretty sure that I'm Fred. Although, Sirius is upstairs since he can't –"

"Fred," Hermione interrupted him, getting annoyed.

"Okay," Fred replied, after a quick pause. "But I thought it was funny."

Hermione fought against the small smile that wanted to creep up on her lips. Sure, it was a little funny, but she wouldn't actually admit that. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and stared at Fred.

"The journal?" she prompted.

"Right," Fred said as if he'd forgotten about it. "I'll only give it back to you on one condition."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Why do I get this feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"Dance with me," Fred said simply.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. She didn't actually know what to say or even if she had heard Fred right. He didn't just say 'dance with me?' Did he?

"What did you say?" she finally said when she found her voice.

"I said I would only give your journal back on one condition," Fred repeated. "If you dance with me."

Hermione stood there, staring at him. A part of her wondered what on earth went through his head, but another part really didn't want to know. "It's midnight, Fred. Not to mention, we're in Grimmauld Place's kitchen."

Instead of replying, Fred stood there, waving her journal around. She groaned when she realized that she wouldn't get her journal back unless she complied with his request. Fred was annoying at times, but he was always very persistent. She finally gave in, realizing that she probably wouldn't have any other choice.

Fred sat her journal down and pulled her into an embrace. He took her right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her waist. "Now this wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked as they slowly moved through the kitchen. Soon enough, they were gliding across the kitchen floor in the same way that McGonagall had taught them the year prior.

She easily fell into step, copying Fred's movements. A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips before disappearing again. She ignored it and just placed her free hand on his left shoulder. "Was there a reason behind this?" she ended up asking.

Fred shook his head. "Not really. I was just bored, couldn't sleep and needed something to do. And then I found your journal."

At this point, neither of them was really trying to dance. They were just randomly moving around the kitchen, but neither seemed to care.

Hermione had never actually seen this side to Fred before. She couldn't really place it but he was just _different _than he usually was. She would normally find Fred's antics annoying, but she this one wasn't. She couldn't figure out why but she found it kind of sweet and funny.

"So you just knew that I would come down for my journal tonight?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fred shrugged. "I knew it would happen eventually."

Hermione shook her head. "You are something else, Fred Weasley."

"And what exactly is that?" Fred questioned, meeting her eyes as they stopped moving.

Hermione couldn't help herself but she found herself gazing into Fred's eyes. Maybe it was the moment or maybe it was because she hadn't gotten much sleep. Maybe it was the fact that it was late or just a combination of all three that made them start inching closer to the other.

She didn't know who made the first move but before Hermione knew it, she was kissing Fred Weasley. Fred's hand had reached up to cup her cheek while the other one stayed where it was at her waist. The kiss was quick but also soft and sweet.

"Um," Hermione said, slowly, after they broke apart. She couldn't find the words to say.

Fred smiled. "Don't worry about it." He reached over and picked up her journal, handing it back to her. "Here's your journal, by the way."

It took Hermione a second to realize what was going on. She shook her head to try and get her thoughts back in order. Slowly, she reached her hand out to take the leather journal back from Fred.

"Thanks," she finally said.

"Sure thing, Granger," Fred said, before making his way towards the door. "Maybe we should do this again," he added, before leaving the kitchen.

Hermione turned and watched him go. She was soon left alone, in the middle of Grimmauld Place's kitchen, wondering what had just happened.


End file.
